Tonight, I'm yours
by The Doctor Sherlocked Me
Summary: Billie's back for the 50th Anniversary... so surely there's some things going on in my head... How will the Doctor react to Rose being back? WARNING IF YOU DON'T KNOW, YET, WHO RIVER SONG IS. DO NOT READ THIS. (the smut in here's not for the weak ones)
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who_**

_so, Billie's bak for the 50th anniversary. Surely there's some thing going on in my mind... I'll have to get them out. So here you go ;)_  
_this is my first Eleven fanfic (pairing: Eleven/Rose mainly smut)_

_assuming that Rose and Ten had sex (a lot)_

* * *

Tonight, I'm yours.

"But what about River?" He asked. She kissed him again.

"You loved me long before you loved her." She said and then kissed down his neck. His eyes fluttered shut.

"Rose... I'm married." He said. She cupped his face.

"I love you. I need you." she said.

"What about the Meta-crisis me..." he asked.

"He's still not you. He'll never be and I only love you. You're my Doctor." She said.

"I changed!" He exclaimed.

"I don't care." She said, moving even closer.

"I... I'm out of excuses." He said. She grinned.

"Finally." She muttered and he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. His hands ran over her sides.

"I missed you." He said as they slowly began to move towards his bedroom.

"I missed you, too. Love the bowtie." She said and he growled, jumping at her and claiming her mouth. He scooped her up, her legs wrapping around his hips. He pulled the T-Shirt off her head, leaving her hair disheveled. He kissed her chest bone.

"Just like in old times" She said seductively. He hummed against her skin, his lips now on the soft flesh of her upper breast. She moaned at the vibration.

He pushed the door to his room open, almost running across the room and throwing her onto the bed. He kicked off his boots and socks and lowered himself down ontop of her and she ripped of his red bowtie and pulled down the equally red braces. He captured her mouth in a toe-curling kiss, her hands working the buttons of his shirt. He sat up, kneeling on he bed. His hands moved gently uo her thighs and opened her jeans. She arched her hips into his touch and kicked off her trainers and socks. He pulled down her trousers along with her knickers and was overwhelmed by the scent of her arousal. His hands automatically flew to her knees spreading them.

"Oh, how I missed that." He said, lowering himself onto the bed between her legs. Before she could say anything his longue moved over her clit. She clenched the pillows above her head, hips buckling against her will.

"Jesus... that's a tallented tongue, you got yourself!" She moaned. He hummed, the vibration on her clit driving her mad. She moaned in frustration. "God, Doctor!" She cried out as his oh so pleasing tongue darted into her. Her hands flew to his thick, smooth hair.

She came hard when his long fingers rubbed over her clit and his tongue brushed her just there. Her hips took off the bed, legs quivering. SHe was drowned by pleasure.

"And that was only my tongue" He said, his voice a half octave deeper than usual. She growled and pulled him up, kissing him.

"More." She whispered and opened his trousers. He pushed them down along with his boxers. His painfully hard cock coming free. She smiled down on him.

"Blimey, just get bigger." She said and he chuckled. She pulled him closer and whispered "Fuck me until I beg you to stop." He was startled by her dirty talk. They did talk dirty befor but not this much.

"Didn't you hear me?" She asked. He grinned.

"What do you want me to do... exactly?" He asked.

"I want you to thrust you hard cock inside me until you come harder than ever before. I want you to fuck me until it hurts. I want you to make me come agin and again and..." Her mouth formed an 'o' as he pushed into her. Her eyes squeezed shut. "Aaah. Jesus fucking Christ!" She exclaimed.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked a hand runnig over her cheekbone. Her eyes opened, now filled with nothing but hunger.

"Not enough." She said and he thrust into her again. She moaned; so did he. Their rhythm quickly sped up until there was no holding back and he moved as fast and hard as he could and she tried to get him deeper into her by moving according to his rhythm. It didn't take them long until they both came. Waves of pleasure washing over them, burying them, but they didn't stop.

The Doctor lost count of their orgasms at four and Rose didn't ever try to think. Her whole mind was occupied with thinking of more ways to please the man buried so deep inside her.

Hours later he collapsed onto the bed next to her, his hand in hers.

"That was..." She began but couldn't find the right word

"Yeah..." He agreed knowing the words she didn't say.

"Amazing."

"A lot." He said and they both laughed. She turned onto his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

They stayed like this until they both were breathing normally and their minds slowly started to work again.

"So what are we going to do?" She asked.

"About what?" He asked.

"Your wife?!" She said.

"Don't worry... tonight I'm yours. Only yours." He kissed her hair and pulled the covers up to her shoulders.

* * *

_**well, I hope you enjoyed. Send reviews.**__ Should I write more? I don't know if this would be better off as a one-shot_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who**

**Spoilers! This contains who River Song is. Do not read this if you don't know yet.**

_Author's note:_

_Well, some of you wanted me to write more about Rose and Eleven. So here you go sequel to 'Tonight, I'm yours' (Pre losing the Ponds)_

* * *

You are always mine

Weeks later, the Doctor still hadn't told River about Rose... he didn't even tell her she was back. It felt horrible to lie to her. It felt horrible to know that when she kissed him she thought she was the only one - well except her parents - that had ever touched his lips. It was late evening in the TARDIS and the Doctor sat in the control room with Amy.

"Amy... I have to talk to you." He said quietly. He didn't dare to look at her.

"Are you going to tell me that you cheated on my daughter?" She asked. The Doctor looked up.

"You know?" Amy sighed.

"I hoped I was wrong." She said. "Why did you do it?" She asked. He could see in her eyes how disappointed she was in him.

"I'm sorry... I just... it's Rose." He said and he wished Amy had known Rose and had seen how desperate he was when he lost her.

"You're married." Amy said, rage growing in her voice.

"I know... and believe me I love River; so much it hurts but I loved Rose before that... I lost her long beore I loved River, long before I even knew River and then she was back... like a miracle." He tried to explain.

"Have you any idea how much this will hurt her?" Amy asked. The Doctor noticed her hands were clutched to fists and he knew that she was fighting the urge to slap him.

"Yes, I know." He said "I knew it when I cheated on her and I never stop thinking about it."

"You better tell her, otherwise I will." She said, her eyes sparkling with fury.

"Amy..." He said.

"Don't Amy me!" She said standing up and walking over to the Doctor. "You tell her what you did and you beg her to forgive you because if don't, if you leave her, you'll wish you never met me." She said. He ran through his hair, avoiding her eyes. "NOW!" She shouted. He looked into her eyes, fury meeting fear.

"What if she doesn't forgive me?" He asked.

"You deserve it!" Amy shouted. "You don't deserve her! She's been through so much, she was raised alone and in fear and then you are there and you're you and she falls in love with you and she thinks everything's finally good and then you do this! That's not what she deserves!" Amy shouted.

"I know but..." Now she slapped him.

"No but! You don't deserve her and as soon as you've told her you can drop Rory and me off at our house." She said.

"Amy..." He started. But the expression on her face told him to shut up. He kept quiet and walked over to the console, flipping switches and pressing buttons. He loosened the brakes and landed silently in her cell in stormcage. He got out. River was still sleeping.

He sat down on her bed and brushed her hair off her face. She blinked and opened her eyes.

"Hello, Sweetie!" She said but then saw the sadness in his eyes "When are you?" He smiled.

"You're my wife."

"Yes, I am." She smiled. "Why are you so sad?" She asked.

"I've got to tell you something." He whispered and swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"Okay..." She said and sat up.

"River how much do you know about me?" He asked.

"Everything." She said.

"So you know who Rose Tyler is?" He asked. River nodded. "She is back... or was back. I only saw her once... and we... I'm sorry." He said.

"Doctor? What did you do?" She asked.

"I..." he looked down "slept with her." He said. To his own surprise he wasn't slapped. He looked up. There was a tear on her cheek but in her eyes there was neither pain nor sadness.

"It's okay." She said.

"No, it's not. I cheated on you; on my wife." He said. "That's not okay."

"Doctor, you loved her long before you knew me... I knew that you never stopped loving her; I knew that I'd never be the only one in your hearts." She said.

"You are the most important one in my hearts." He said. "How can you not be mad at me?" He asked.

"I understand and I forgive you." She said. He ran through her hair.

"God, your mother was right. I don't deserve you." He said.

"She said that?" River asked looking at the TARDIS.

"She was mad..." he said. "And she was right!" He leaned closer to River. "Do you really think I don't love you enough to be faithful?" She shook her head.

"It's not like that... I know you, I always did. I grew up hearing all those stories and I hated you because they always just told me about the lives you took and then I met you and you were so different and you knew everything about me; you were kind and you loved me, you didn't even blame me for killing you... or trying to and I fell in love with you. How couldn't I? I can't see the bad things you do... I don't want to because then I'd lose sight of the good things." She explained.

"But that's safer. Having no faith in me can save your life. You'll pprobably do something stupid and get yourself killed, trying to save me." one day you will. he thought.

"Don't say that." She said. "Knowing you saved me so many times."

"You rely on me... what if I get the nubers wrong; what if, just once, I'm too late?" He asked.

"You won't be. The TARDIS won't let you." She said and he rememebered that she, too, had a psycic link with his ship. Then something else came to his mind.

"You figured it out already, didn't you?" he asked, his hands falling into his lap.

"Yes, I did." She said.

"How?" He asked.

"I saw Rose, leaving the TARDIS - alone. You wouldn't have let her leave alone if nothing happened... you would have asked her to stay and you would've told me about her."

"Did you cry?" He asked. She remained silent. "River, did you cry?"

"Yes, I did." Her voice was merely a whisper.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He said a single tear rolling over his cheek. She wiped it away, cupping his face and forcing him to look at her.

"Stop. I can forgive you for this because you were hurt, losing her - a lot." She said.

"My pain doesn't justify hurting you." he said.

"It does. You lost her. Twice. She was the first one you saw in your previous generation, you loved her for so long and you could never tell her... and then there she was and she still loved you." He put a finger to her lips.

"Stop." He said. "Just stop. You're hurting yourself. River I don't know how I could do it... you're everything to me... and don't pretend you're not hurt."

"I am hurt. I knew you loved her and if she'd ever come back I knew you'd be so happy... but I hoped... I thought that you'd be faithful. I thought that you loved me more than her." She said.

"River... I love you more than anyone else..." he said.

"Then I don't understand why you'd cheat on me." She asked.

"Me neither... it was just she was suddenly there and she kissed me... and I kissed her." He said. "I didn't know what else I could do... how could I not kiss a woman I love."

"You didn't just kiss her." She said. He lowered his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't control myself... it was all the memories flowing over me... of when we kissed before and... more than that. I couldn't hold back." He said.

"Did you tell her about me?" She asked.

"Yes, I did." He said. "I tried to stop..."

"to stop her or yourself?" She asked.

"both." he said.

"Just once?" she asked. He looked up again.

"One night only... I didn't stop thinking about how I could possibly apologize... I was so afraid of losing you." He said.

"You said one night." She pointed out.

"River..." He began.

"How many times?" She asked.

"River, I..."

"How many?" She repeated.

"I don't know." He said. "I lost count." He said.

"Oh." She said. Then she grinned. "Well, I suppose we have a lot to do."

"What?" He asked.

"You heard me." She said and pushed him down on the bed.

"River..." He said, silenced by her lips on his. She laid down ontop of him, his hand automatically finding his way to her waist. He pushed her slightly away, her face inches away from him.

"What?" She asked softly.

"River, I..." He started.

"you don't want to?" She asked "You don't want me?"

"No!" He kissed her "I love you... I just don't want you to do this to compete with her..." He said.

"Good because I won't compete with her. It was a mistake you made. Everyone makes mistakes, not just humans. I want to show you, that you are always and completely forgiven." She said, repeating his words from the lakeside. He smiled and kissed her again. Longer and more passionate. He reached inside the front pocket of his jacket and pulled out his sonic. He pointed it at the TARDIS and locked the door. River's legs tangled up with his.

"I love you." He mumbled against her lips, burying his hands in her hair. Her tongue ran over his lips. They parted and her tongue darted inside. He moaned into her, his hands going down to cup her bum. She moaned as he squeezed gently. Then his hands moved up to the hem of her tank top. He pulled it off over her head and descended his lips onto the tender flesh of her breasts.

He kicked off his boots as she rolled them over hands moving down working the fly of his trousers, her lips never leaving his. He pushed his jacket along with the suspenders off his shoulders.

The pile of clothes was growing steadily. After his trousers followed his bowtie and shirt, her shorts and bra.

He circled her peaked nipple with his tongue and then sucked on it. She moaned, arching her chest into the touch of his lips. He gave her other breast the same treatment just to be awarded with another moan. Her hands tangled up in his soft hair and pulled him up to her lips. His tongue darted inside her mouth, desperate to prove his love. His hands moved over the soft skin of her sides and down to her hips, fondling the waistband of her lacey knickers. She grunted as her run his long finger along the fabric right above her clit. She turned them around to be on top again. She moved down, pulling his boxers with her. They, too, landed next to the bed.

"God, River!" He cried as she ran he tongue along his hard length. Her teeth gently scraped over his tip and he clutched at the sheets. She took him into her mouth, her hands gently going up and down his thighs. He moaned and tried not to arch his hips into her - but failed. She hummed contently at his reaction, the vibration drawing another loud moan from him.

He felt coming closer to the edge and his hands tangled up in her hair pulling her back gently.

"I want to come inside you." He said. She grinned and her pulled her up to his lips. They both moaned as she lowered herself onto him. his hands flew to her hips and he thrust into her. She moaned loudly, slightly shutting her eyes. He smiled at her reacion and thrust into her again. deeper and harder this time. She fell over onto his chest and he seized the opportunity to gain the upper position. He propped himself up on his elbows and kissed her as he thrust into her again, his rhythm growing faster with every thrust.

"Faster, Doctor!" River screamed as he was pounding into her according to the rhythm of her racing heart. He grinned against her neck and picked up speed, moving according to his hearbeats. She buried her nails into his shoulders, leaving red lines when they moved. He moaned as he felt her muscles clench around him as she came, crying out his name, dragging him over the edge as well.

"Melody." He whispered into the soft flesh where her neck met her shoulder. He stilled for a moment and she dragged him into a demanding kiss.

"Don't stop." She whispered as they broke apart to breathe. He grinned and picked up his pace, getting even faster and pushing deeper. "God! Doctor, don't ever stop!" She cried out.

He collapsed onto the bed next to her, locking his fingers with hers.

"I lost count somewhere around five..." She said. He laughed.

"I didn't even try to count." He said. She joined his laughter and rolled onto his chest. She kissed him gently.

"You're mine, you are always mine." She said. He smiled and pulled the covers over them.

"And you're mine." He answered but she had already fallen asleep. He wrapped his arms around her waist, dozing off as well.

She woke him with a soft kiss. He blinked and looked around.

"The guard will be here any minute..." she said.

"I don't care." He said and kissed her. "I'm not leaving you... not yet." He said. She laughed.

"I'd love that... but technically I'm in here for killing you." She said.

"Fine, then..." He said and kissed her again but then stood up. Her eyes travelled over his whole body.

"Or maybe..." She said. He laughed.

"That's to late now! You had your chance." He said, starting to collect his clothes. She watched him. soon he was fully dressed again. and sat down on the bed, placing her clothes next to her on the bed. He leaned down to kiss her. His arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer.

"I don't want to leave you..." He said, leaning his forehead against hers.

"And I don't want you to leave." she said. He smiled and kissed her briefly as he got up.

"I'll be back soon." He said.

"You better be." She said. He smiled.

* * *

_Well, thanks for reading. _  
_I couldn't make even leave River not even for Rose. Hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews._


End file.
